Un amour florissant sur Amazon Lily
by DarkAngeliDragonne
Summary: Luffy souhaite que Crocodile reste avec elle sur Amazon Lily,avec l'accord d'Hancock,pour une raison mystérieuse. Hancock tente de mettre des battons dans les roues de Crocodile en voyant que celui-ci agit bizarrement avec Luffy. Crocodile/Luffy fille
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tous le monde,je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur le couple Crocodile/Luffy(fille). J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire grâce à un ami (que je remercie en passant^^) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

**Titre:**Un amour florissant sur Amazon Lily

**Genres:**Romance/Humour

**Rated:**M

**Couple:**Crocodile/Luffy(fille)

**Résumé:**Luffy souhaite que Crocodile reste avec elle sur Amazon Lily,avec l'accord d'Hancock,pour une raison mystérieuse. Hancock tente de mettre des battons dans les roues de Crocodile en voyant que celui-ci agit bizarrement avec Luffy.

**Note:**Se déroule après la mort d'Ace. Law,Luffy,Jinbei,Mr.1,Crocodile (je sais que Crocodile et Mr.1 ne sont pas sur l'île dans l'anime mais là ils y sont et sinon y a pas d'histoire),Hancock et Rayleigh sont sur Amazon Lily.

_Je vous laisse découvrir le début,bonne lecture._

OoOoOoO

**Reste avec moi**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel,il faisait bon et peu de nuages obstruaient le ciel. On entendait le bruit des feuilles emportées par le vent. L'odeur des fleurs apportaient un peu de douceur dans le cœur des pirates. Le camp n'était pas très loin de la mer. Le bruit des vagues et l'odeur de la mer rassuraient les pirates qui avaient vécus un vrai calvaire. Ils pouvaient encore entendre le bruit des canons,des tirs,des cris de leur camarades tombés au combat,des lames qui s'entre chocs mais également l'odeur du fer et du sang. Ils avaient tous goûter à la mort.

Le silence régnait en maître sur le camp,les pirates essayaient de reprendre leur force tant bien que mal. Il faut dire que la bataille avait été rude.

Mais dans l'une des tentes,une jeune pirate était couchée sur un lit,son corps était presque entièrement recouverts de bandages. Elle,parmi tous les survivants,avait subis le plus de dégâts;Luffy avait voulu sauver son grand-frère mais au résultat c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé et elle fut sauvé encore une fois par Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier était à son chevet observant attentivement sa patiente prêt à agir si ses blessures se rouvraient.

Soudain,il entendit des sanglots,Luffy venait de réveiller. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pour finir leur course dans les draps. Sans qu'il se puisse faire un geste,la pirate courra à l'extérieur de la tente,elle se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces le tronc d'un arbre,ses sanglots étaient devenus des cris emplis de douleur et de chagrin. Jinbei s'approcha du médecin pour lui demandé:

« Que va-t-il lui arriver si elle continue comme ça?

_Eh bien,ses blessures vont à coup sûr se rouvrir et elle mourra »lui répondit-il en regardant tristement la jeune pirate.

Luffy continuait de frapper l'arbre,ses mains commençaient à être recouvertes de sang. Soudain,ses mains furent retenues par une autre plus masculine,celle-ci ramena les bras de Luffy contre la poitrine de la pirate;un crochet en or rapprocha son corps de celui plus grand qui était derrière elle. Sous les yeux choqués des autres,Crocodile essayait de calmer Luffy en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Il s'assit contre l'arbre,légèrement recouvert de sang,puis attira la jeune fille contre lui l'entourant de ses bras. Luffy,d'abord gênée,passa timidement ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien Grand Corsaire se lovant ainsi dans l'étreinte réconfortante de l'homme-sable. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour cacher ses larmes mais elle ne put cacher ses sanglots et ses tremblements,Luffy sursauta un peu en sentant la main de Crocodile sur sa tête. Cette puissante main capable de la tuée était en train de caressée doucement ses cheveux.

Elle s'endormit,quelques minutes plus tard,sur l'épaule du Corsaire,ce dernier la ramena dans la tente sans la réveiller;lorsqu'il sortit il vit ses camarades le regarder bizarrement.

« Quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage?ronchonna Crocodile.

_N...Non,c'est juste...que ça fais bizarre...de te voir agir comme ça,lui répondit Jinbei.

_Eh alors? Si ça te plais pas,tu peux partir,personne ne te retiens!».

Pendant 3 jours,ce fut le même rituel;Luffy se réveillait,courait partout et frappait ce qu'il lui passait sous la main,les hommes de Law allaient chercher Crocodile pour qu'il calme la pirate qui finissait par s'endormir dans l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme-sable. Durant le troisième jour,Law décida qu'il était temps pour lui et son équipage de reprendre la mer et que Luffy n'avait plus besoin de ses soins puisque les blessures de cette dernière avaient finalement guéries.

Le lendemain,Law leur annonça leur départ. Luffy était si triste qu'elle serra très fort les membres de l'équipage de Law,lorsque se fut au tour de Law de recevoir le gros câlin de Luffy,celui-ci ne put que retourner l'étreinte de la pirate. Luffy mit fin au câlin pour lui dire:

« Merci.

_Pourquoi tu me remercies?s'étonna le médecin.

_Pour tout ce que tu as fais.

_Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi aussi de partir,annonça Jinbei.

_Moi aussi mais je reviendrai,déclara Rayleigh.

_Jinbei! Rayleigh! Câlin!cria la chapeau de paille en s'élançant vers les 2 concernés.

_Nous aussi nous partons Mr.1.

_Oui,Monsieur! ».

Crocodile ne put faire un geste car une certaine pirate s'était accrochée à lui l'empêchant d'avancer en direction de la mer. Luffy le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura:

« Reste!

_Mais...

_Reste s'il-te-plait!

_Luffy!Un homme ne peut pas rester sur notre île et tu le sais,s'exclama Hancock.

_Fais une exception. S'il-te-plait Hancock! Juste lui et son collègue,l'implora Luffy en faisant le regard de chien battu.

_...Bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui demande. Mais faut-il encore que tu acceptes de rester ici,Sir Crocodile.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai une tel proposition. Tu as gagné gamine,je reste ».

Tandis que Luffy criait victoire et partait rejoindre Law pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage,Hancock et Crocodile commencèrent à se disputer. Au début,c'était une simple discussion mais lorsqu'Hancock commença à parler de Luffy d'une façon plus qu'amicale,Crocodile ne put s'empêcher de répliquer que Luffy n'était pas à elle. S'en suivis une joute verbale à laquelle s'ajouta des coups de pieds et des attaques de sable.

Ils durent arrêter en voyant que Law les regardait et que Luffy commençait à se retourner pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de son « ami ». Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient pour être dans un sale état.

« Oh rien Luffy! C'est juste la chaleur qui est un peu trop forte aujourd'hui!la rassura Hancock.

_Oui,juste la chaleur.

_D'accord!accepta Luffy en allant vers Rayleigh.

_Sale garce!grogna l'ex-Corsaire à l'intention d'Hancock.

_Abruti!répliqua la princesse serpent.

_Bande de faux cul! »déclara Law en se dirigeant vers son sous-marin suivis de ses hommes.

Après que Jinbei,Law et Rayleigh soient partis,la princesse serpent mena les 3 personnes restantes dans son palais. Ils eurent tous le bienfait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil qui fut entre coupée par une nouvelle bagarre entre Hancock et Crocodile.

OoOoOoO

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre,j'attends votre verdict._


	2. La cohabitation entre Corsaires

_Coucou,j'espère que la suite va vous plaire._

**Couple:**Crocodile/Luffy(fille)

OoOoOoO

**La cohabitation entre Corsaires**

Luffy se réveilla avec une légère douleur au niveau de sa poitrine sur laquelle on pouvait désormais y voir une cicatrice en forme de croix faite par Akainu. Elle se leva doucement,s'étira puis s'habilla avant d'aller dans la salle à manger. Elle y trouva une partie des Kujas,Luffy se dirigea vers la table du fond où l'on pouvait voir Hancock,Mr.1 et Crocodile déjà installés.

Luffy s'installa entre Crocodile et Hancock,cette dernière lui servit une assiette bien garnie. Luffy mangea comme à son habitude très vite,elle mangea tellement vite qu'elle s'étouffa avec un bout de croissant. L'ex-Corsaire lui donna un verre d'eau et lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos pour qu'elle ait mieux. Sous les conseilles de ses voisins,la jeune pirate mangea plus doucement. Les autres Kujas arrivèrent les une après les autres,la salle devint,petit à petit,de plus en plus bruyante. Crocodile demanda,d'une voix menaçante,le silence ce qui eut pour conséquence d'énerver la princesse;une nouvelle dispute commença entre les 2 Corsaires. Ils s'insultèrent,à voix basse,derrière le dos de Luffy pour ne pas attiré son attention mais cela ne marcha pas puisque la jeune pirate se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle l'est vis se regarder en chien de faïence,Luffy leur demanda ce qu'il se passait,ils lui répondirent tout en se regardant qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passer.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner,Hancock emmena Luffy avec elle pour lui donnée des vêtements dignes d'elle pendant que Crocodile allait dans les jardins et que Mr.1 partait s'entraîner dans la forêt. L'ex-Corsaire s'endormit contre un arme,il fut réveiller quelques minutes plus tard par une Luffy habillée avec un sarong bleu,avec des fleurs jaunes,laissant voir l'une de ses jambes et un petit top à dos nu de la même couleur. Il sentit son sang afflué vers son sexe en voyant l'apparence de la jeune pirate qui était séduisante avec ses vêtements,montrant parfaitement sa généreuse poitrine. Il reprit ses esprits en voyant que Luffy attendait une réponse,n'ayant pas écouter la question de cette dernière,il lui demanda de la lui reposer.

« Je t'ai demandée si je pouvais rester avec toi s'il-te-plait?

_Eh...oui mais tu sais que je pourrais te faire un sale coup,après tout,on est « ennemi ».

_C'est du passer tout ça »déclara la chapeau de paille en s'installant à coter de lui.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux seul le bruit du vent se faisant entendre. Luffy s'endormit contre l'épaule de Crocodile,la fraîcheur du dehors fit trembler légèrement la jeune pirate. La voyant tremblé,Crocodile lui mit son manteau sur elle pour la tenir au chaud. Ils restèrent comme ça,l'un contre l'autre,jusqu'à ce qu'Hancock ne vienne pour emmener Luffy pour le déjeuner. La princesse serpent devint rouge de colère en voyant sa petite Luffy contre l'ex-Corsaire,elle s'approcha d'eux d'un pas menaçant. Une fois en face de son ex-collègue,elle le menaça:

« Lâches Luffy tous de suite.

_Eh pourquoi? On est bien comme ça.

_Ne joues pas à ce jeu Crocodile! Tu as intérêt à la lâcher avant que je me fâche.

_...Non,nargua Crocodile.

_Relâches ma Luffy,sale pervers!

_Comment ça « ta » Luffy? C'est pas « ta » Luffy mais la mienne tu comprends,princesse orgueilleuse.

_LUFFY EST A MOI,lui hurla Hancock.

_NON,ELLE EST A MOI »hurla également Crocodile en se levant pour être à la même hauteur que la princesse.

Ils recommencèrent à se battre mais,au bout d'un certain temps,le bruit réveilla la jeune pirate qui ne savait pas que les 2 autres se battaient pour elle. Les 2 adversaires s'arrêtèrent au même moment où Luffy tournait la tête dans leurs direction,elle leur demanda du pourquoi ils avaient quelques éraflures sur le visage.

« C'est une branche qui a provoquée ça,lui mentit Crocodile.

_Oui,une simple branche,confirma la Corsaire.

_Tu veux quelque chose?lui demandèrent les 2 ennemis en cœur.

_Eh bien...j'ai faim.

_Cela tombe bien puisque c'est l'heure de manger »déclara Hancock en s'éloignant avec Luffy vers la salle à manger,Crocodile les suivit un peu en retrait,marmonnant des insultes destinées à la princesse.

Cette fois,la salle n'était pas rempli de discussion à tout va mais d'une chanson célèbre chez les pirates,Luffy avait décidée de chanter « Le bon rhum de binks »,c'est dans la joie que les Kujas chantèrent à leurs tours la chanson. Tout le reste du repas fut animé par Luffy qui avait bien l'intention de s'amusée. Hancock rit aux pitreries de Luffy,Mr.1 resta comme toujours de marbre et Crocodile se permit un micro-sourire.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement,enfin,si on met les nombreuses disputes des 2 nouveaux ennemis qui furent entendus par tous le monde,sauf une certaine pirate avec un chapeau de paille. La cohabitation entre la princesse serpent et l'ex-Corsaire risque d'être très dure surtout si leur sujet de conversation dérivait sur Monkey D. Luffy.

OoOoOoO

_On se retrouve plus tard avec le troisième chapitre._


	3. La fleur du coeur

_Bonjour à vous,j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée._

**Couple:**Crocodile/Luffy(fille)

OoOoOoO

**La fleur du cœur**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel,ses rayons venant perturbés le sommeil d'un certain ex-Grand Corsaire. Il avait mal partout dû aux coups de la princesse serpent et était d'une humeur exécrable dû au manque de sommeil. Il s'habilla,prit un fruit dans l'un des vases de la chambre puis se dirigea vers les jardins pour être au calme. En chemin,il croisa son collègue,qui allait dans la forêt,et la princesse,Crocodile ignora totalement sa présence en passant à coter d'elle.

Hancock,quant à elle,cherchait Luffy. Elle la trouva avec Mamie Nyon,cette dernière lisait le journal tandis que Luffy regardait Margaret qui arrosait divers fleurs présentes dans la pièces. Mamie Nyon remarqua la présence de la princesse et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je voulais donner quelque chose à Luffy.

_Un cadeau? Pour moi? C'est quoi Hancock,c'est quoi?questionna la jeune pirate.

_Tiens,lui répondit la princesse en lui donnant une petite graine blanche qui devint rouge dans les mains de Luffy. Ceci est une plante très rare sur Amazon Lily.

_Ah bon?

_La princesse à raison,Luffy. On raconte que cette plante n'éclot que lorsque la personne,qui la plantée,tombe amoureuse et que cette amour est réciproque,déclara Mamie Nyon.

_Tu as de la chance pour avoir comme cadeau cette plante Luffy,dit Margaret. Je vais te chercher un pot pour la planter.

_D'accord ».

Margaret revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un pot de fleur dans lequel Luffy planta la petite graine rouge. Hancock mena la petite pirate,Mamie Nyon et Margaret à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Luffy s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Crocodile durant le repas;Hancock lui disait de ne pas se préoccuper de cet homme. Malgré ce qu'elle disait,la chapeau de paille ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de se faire du soucis pour l'ex-Grand Corsaire.

Elle partit à sa recherche après avoir finis de manger. Elle le chercha dans tout le palais,interrogeant les Kujas si elles ne l'avaient pas vu quelque part. Elle le trouva,au bout d'une heure de recherche,dans les jardins. Il était assis contre un tronc d'arbre et s'était endormi à cause de sa nuit trop courte.

Luffy le regarda un moment,elle regardait ses traits détendus. Elle vit sur l'une de ses joues un bleu;se souvenant de ce que faisait Ace lorsqu'elle se blessait,elle fit un bisou magique sur la joue. Elle continua à l'observer;à un moment,elle regarda autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit un parterre de fleurs,la jeune pirate eut une idée. Elle s'assit parmi les fleurs puis commença à faire des couronnes.

Luffy fit 5 couronnes,elle mit une couronne de fleur rouge autour de son chapeau avant de le mettre sur sa tête. Elle plaça autour de son bras gauche les autres couronnes;elle s'avança vers Crocodile et lui mit,doucement,une couronne violette. Le jeune fille partit donner ses couronnes à Hancock,Mamie Nyon et Margaret.

Margaret fut très heureuse du cadeau de son amie,Mamie Nyon lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à faire des cadeaux mais elle accepta volontiers la couronne,Hancock faillit s'évanouir de bonheur. Entre temps,Crocodile se réveilla et découvrit la couronne sur sa tête;il sut que c'était la chapeau de paille qui l'avait fais. Ne voulant pas faire de la peine à la jeune pirate,il plaça la couronne de fleurs autour de son crochet.

Il rentra au palais lorsque le soleil se coucha laissant sa place à la lune et aux étoiles. Il alla ensuite dans la salle à manger pour s'asseoir à sa place. La salle se remplit très vite des Kujas;Luffy sauta au coup de Crocodile lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle. L'ex-Grand Corsaire eut beaucoup de mal à faire lâcher prise la jeune pirate,qui s'accrochait à son cou comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

Le repas se déroula en silence,un peu trop en silence selon Luffy qui décida d'animer la soirée. Elle se plaça au milieu de la pièce puis chanta divers chansons avec les Kujas. Elle devint incontrôlable lorsque l'une des femmes Kujas lui fit boire une boisson alcoolisée,tout en chantant elle se mit à danser. Les Kujas firent la même chose qu'elle,elles voulaient faire la fête comme leur amie.

Sous l'emprise de l'alcool et de la fatigue,Luffy tomba sur Crocodile. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras sous les yeux assassins de la princesse serpent. Pour la faire rager,l'ex-Grand Corsaire embrassa les cheveux de la jeune fille dans ses bras et resserra son emprise sur elle. Il se leva,portant Luffy comme une mariée,et sortit de la salle sous les cris et insultes d'Hancock.

Ne sachant pas était la chambre de Luffy,il l'emmena dans la sienne. Pendant son sommeil,Luffy agrippa la chemise du Corsaire;ce dernier ne réussit pas à la détacher et s'allongea dans le lit avec la chapeau de paille sur lui. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur,le Corsaire pria tous les dieux pour ne pas une connerie durant son sommeil.

OoOoOoO

_C'est vraiment court je sais,gomen. On se retrouve pour la suite. Bye._


	4. Jalousie

_Bonjour tous le monde. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre (une panne d'inspiration). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews._

OoOoOoO

**Jalousie**

Le lendemain,Crocodile se réveilla en sueur et avec une dure érection. Ce cher Crocodile eut une nuit très agitée puisqu'il rêva de lui et une certaine capitaine au chapeau de paille dans une situation quelque peu...chaude. Il tenta de se lever mais fut empêché par un poids sur son torse. En baissant la tête,il vit qu'il s'agissait de Luffy,cette dernière s'était fermement accrochée à son cou. Le rêve,qu'il venait d'avoir,refit surface dans son esprit. Son sexe devint de plus en plus dure au point que cela devenait douloureux.

Crocodile se délogea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille,prit un pantalon et un boxer avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre,Luffy était debout et semblait se demander où elle était. Elle fut rassurée en le voyant,elle lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin. Crocodile brisa l'étreinte et lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche ce que la pirate accepta avec joie. L'ex-Grand Corsaire lui indiqua la salle de bain avant de mettre une chemise et une veste.

Il attendit que Luffy revienne pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. La princesse serpent fut surprise de les voir entrer ensemble. Elle prit son ex-collègue à part après le petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Luffy?lui demanda Hancock.

_Mais rien chère amie,ironisa Crocodile.

_Ne me mens pas,mâle.

_Tu veux la vérité? Tu le veux vraiment?

_Oui! Dis le maintenant!

_...J'ai dormis avec Luffy.

_Ah,d'accord...QUOI! Que lui as-tu fais,sale mâle de malheur? Tu l'as drogué?

_Non.

_Tu l'as forcé?

_Non.

_Oh non! Tu l'as forcé à le faire? Ma pauvre petite Luffy!

_Euh...on a juste dormi.

_Vrai?

_Oui.

_Mmm...tu m'as l'air sincère. Mais je te préviens,si tu fais du mal à Luffy ou même la faire pleure,je te jure que je te le ferai payer.

_D'accord ».

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Mais l'après-midi fut plus mouvementée;en effet,Hancock faisait tout pour que Luffy reste avec elle mais la chapeau de paille profitait qu'Hancock lui tourne le dos pour aller rejoindre l'ex-Grand Corsaire. La princesse serpent la retrouvait à chaque fois et l'emmener avec elle,voulant la garder loin de cet homme. Mais,bien sûr,Luffy avait décidée de rester avec Crocodile plutôt qu'avec Hancock.

En fin de journée,Hancock était tellement énervée contre Crocodile,qui attirait sans le vouloir Luffy,qu'elle ne put résister à lui en mettre une lorsqu'elle le vit dans les jardins. Ne comprenant pas du pourquoi il reçut une baffe,l'ex-Grand Corsaire commença à engueuler la princesse qui riposta en l'insultant. Ils en vinrent rapidement aux coups. Ils se battaient depuis environ quinze minutes quand Luffy approcha d'eux. La voyant approcher,les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent dans un parfait accord mais se regardaient en chien faillance.

Luffy s'inquiéta en voyant leurs blessures,elle leur demanda si tout aller bien. Le premier a lui répondre fut Crocodile.

« Oui,tout va très bien.

_Ah... Vous venez,c'est l'heure de manger.

_Oui ».

Bien qu'il lui ait dis que tout aller bien,Luffy restait perplexe. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait entre eux.

Durant le repas,l'ambiance était extrêmement tendus et l'atmosphère presque suffocante. Tous le monde restaient silencieux du peur de déclencher une nouvelle dispute voir même une bagarre.

Luffy accompagna l'homme-sable,elle voulait lui parler à propos de ce qui c'était passer entre lui et la princesse. C'est une fois devant la porte de sa chambre qu'elle parla.

« Dis,qu'est-ce qui c'est passer entre vous deux?

_Nous deux?

_Toi et Hancock.

_Oh rien,juste un petit accrochage de rien du tout.

_...Menteur. Dis la vérité!

_Eh bien...je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle ma mit une baffe.

_Juste une baffe?

_Oui.

_Une baffe peut pas faire autant de blessures.

_D'accord,elle ma mit une baffe,j'ai riposté et c'est partis en bagarre.

_...Là,je pense que tu dis la vérité. Essayez de faire ami ami tous les deux,d'accord? Je vais me coucher,bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit ».

Avant de rentre dans sa chambre,Luffy embrassa Crocodile sur la joue. Ce dernier partit se coucher avec un petit sourire niais. Il eut une dernière pensée avant de s'endormir.

« _Si madame l'hystérique apprenait ça,elle m'étranglerait à coup sûr _».

Dans une certaine pièce du palais,mamie Nyon vit,dans un certain pot de fleur,une petite pouce. Amazon Lily allait être bien agiter pendant quelque temps.

OoOoOoO

_Encore désolée pour le retard mais surtout pour vous donnez un si petit chapitre (j'ai vraiment une grande panne d'inspiration pour cette fic). Sinon,ça vous a plut?_


End file.
